Apples
by Aviad
Summary: Cas tries to propose. Fluffiness happens.


Castiel entered the room nervously and waited for Dean to avert his attention from the television. After a few moments, Dean turned to Castiel and smiled.

"Hey Cas, what are you doing? Why don't you sit down?" Dean motioned to the spot next to him with a slight nod of his chin. Castiel shook his head.

"No Dean, I believe I should be standing for this." Cas fiddled with the edge of the sleeve of his trench coat as he prepared what he was going to say next. He kept his gaze downwards, and heard the television switch off. He glanced back at Dean, whose expression changed to something far more worried and nervous than before. Dean stood and faced Castiel entirely.

"What's wrong, Cas? Is- is Sammy okay?" Castiel smiled at Dean's concern for his brother. Sam was by no means a child, but Dean's regard for his brother was nonetheless endearing. Castiel shook his head and tried to appear more relaxed.

"Sam is perfectly fine, Dean." He laughed quietly. "This doesn't have much to do with Sam." Of course it was going to have _something_ to do with Sam. Anything that affected one brother would affect the other. While he and Dean did have a _profound_ _bond_, as he called it, nothing could ever damage their bond of brotherhood, and by extension most life "milestones" would affect both the brothers. Still smiling Cas put his hand in his pocket and paused momentarily as he watched a confused looking Dean. "This has everything to do with you. And me, I suppose."

"What the hell are you talking about, Cas?" Dean watched his face carefully, trying to decipher his words no doubt. Castiel laughed quietly again, tinged with more nervousness this time than any sort of humor, and pulled the apple out of his pocket, in hopes that this would alleviate Dean's confusion. Recognition still didn't appear on Dean's face as he studied the apple. Cas tried to toss the apple gently to Dean, but from the "ooph" that Dean made as the fruit hit his shoulder, Castiel gathered his nervousness had got the better of his strength.

"My apologies, I did not mean to put that much force behind it." Dean stared quizzically at the apple as he picked it up. He rubbed his shoulder and looked back at Castiel's nervous and happy expression, still uncomprehending.

"Uh, Cas, I know I love food, but what is this? Why are you throwing apples at me all of a sudden?" Dean asked as he held up the apple. "Does this have something to do with some sort of job?"

Castiel's face fell as he evaluated Dean, "I- I thought this was customary?" Dean turned his attention away from the apple and stared at Cas's face, unsure why he was no longer smiling.

"Customary of what?" Dean asked.

"Of…" Castiel paused and let out a short breath. "Of a marriage proposal?" Dean looked at the fruit and back at Cas and smiled, amused.

"Why in the world would you think pelting someone with apples would be a marriage proposal?" Dean put the apple in his other hand as his smiled grew. Castiel shuffled nervously as he turned his gaze away from the smiling man.

"I am not very familiar with human customs in regards to this. The last I had known this was customary. One tosses an apple at their intended, and if the intended catches the apple that signifies their acceptance of the proposal." Castiel continued trying to avoid Dean's gaze, but he couldn't escape it forever. Cas looked back at Dean who was obviously trying to hold back laughter to spare his feelings. Cas felt the tips of his ears start to burn.

"When was the last time you checked out a marriage proposal? Ancient Greece?" Dean teased. Castiel stared at him with a deadpan expression and nodded slightly. Dean let out a small laugh. "Well, think fast then." Dean tossed the apple at Castiel who caught it easily and looked back at Dean with confusion.

"I don't understand." Cas stated as Dean approached him, grinning. Dean chuckled.

"I'm proposing to you now, Assbutt." Dean put his hands on Castiel's hips, as Cas's face flooded with comprehension.

"I said that one time. I do not see why you must bring that up." Cas felt his ears begin to burn again and he turned his head to the side. Dean chuckled to himself again and put a hand on Cas's chin, turning his head to face him.

"Because you're adorable when you're embarrassed." Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's.

"I am an angel of the Lord, I do not get embarrassed." Castiel huffed as he felt his face flush further.

"Sure. Of course you don't." Dean said as he pressed his lips against Castiel's. In this end, this turned out much better than Castiel had expected.


End file.
